


Fanart: Ineffable Husbands

by sinningia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: This is where my GO-sketches live.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2020-05-03: Added coloured version


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2020-05-03: Added background and coloured version


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2020-05-03: Added coloured version


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2020-05-03: Changed the original sketch and added coloured version


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.


End file.
